The Pets
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Everyone knew that when demons and humans would coexist that there would be fights and arguements but they never even dreamed that demons would become infatuated with the humans and want to keep them as pets. Well, expect the unexpected I guess. Rated M for limes, language, intense situations, and possible lemons. R&R please. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter One

**SOOOOO I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS SEXY AND SEDUCTIVE KIND OF FANFICTION SO I FIGURED IT WAS TIME. THIS STORY CONTAINS INTENSE SITUATIONS, LIMES, LANGUAGE, AND POSSIBLE LEMONS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**CHAPTER ONE-A PET**

_**(NORMAL POV):**_

In a world where demons and humans coexist, everyone knew that fights would break out but they never imagined that demons would develop attachments towards the humans. Want to keep them like pets. However, it happened.

In the halls of Demon and Human Academy, demons rule. The humans have no rights. When a demon decides they want a certain human for their own, they take them. There is no arguement. The humans don't have a choice in the matter. Everyone of the demons has a pet. No problems arise. Everyone knows to keep their hands off of other demons' belongings. Especially when it comes to the five most powerful demons in the entire school. Maybe even the world.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Hoshi, Kouga Okami, and Shippo Kurosaki.

Sesshomaru Takahashi. Full blooded dog demon. Has a poison whip that he pulls out of no where, poison claws, two swords, and can transform into a dog the size of the Statue of Liberty. Yeah. Don't touch what belongs to him.

Inuyasha Takahashi. Half dog demon. Claws that throw out blades at you and a sword that transforms into the size of a tree. Don't touch his belongings either.

Miroku Hoshi. Looks like a human until he sucks you into the hole in his hand. You will probably change your mind then. Probably.

Kouga Okami. Full blooded wolf demon. Could out run anyone and anything and has a punch that could take down a small building. Uh huh. No touchy his things.

Shippo Kurosaki. Full blooded fox demon. He looks so cute and cuddily until you touch what belongs to him. Then you can find out for yourself what happens. Good luck! I'll send flowers to your funeral. Maybe. It depends on what I'm doing that day.

Do you get it now? I know exactly what you are thinking, Sesshomaru would never take a human as anything that would be near him or that he would be obligated to touch and care for. Here is the thing, he didn't.

Meet the pets of the most feared demons known to man.

Kagura Onigumo, Kikyo Higurashi, Kanna Onigumo, Yura Onna, and Asagi Omaru.

Kagura Onigumo. Demon of the wind. Has been Sesshomaru's pet for three years now. Cross her and the next thing you know your house might be engulfed into a tornado. Just saying. Think about it. Do you think the great Sesshomaru Takahashi would take a weak _anything_ as his own? Yeah. I didn't think so either.

Kikyo Higurashi. Completely human. Has been Inuyasha's pet for four years now. I know what you are thinking. Since she just human you could take her out easily. Wrong. Around Inuyasha she is a perfect, nice, and sweet angel. When she isn't, she is completely ruthless and violent. Inuyasha has no idea how many people she has taken out of her way.

Kanna Onigumo. Has been with Miroku for four years. Looks human but looks and smell can be deceiving. She is a mirror demon. Everyone thinks she is human until she sucks the soul straight out of your body and then you die. Then you think about it some more.

Yura Onna. Kouga's pet for four years. Looks and smells human but really she is a hair demon. Yeah. A hair demon. That's my nice way of saying, cross her and you will get scalped. Yeah. I'm not touching that one.

Asagi Omaru. Shippo's pet for three years now. The only reason she wasn't when school first started is because at that time she went unnoticed by everyone. She was so quiet until some demon ghost took her over and is now permanently inhabiting her body. Other then that she is lovely though.

As you can see no one would dare cross any of them but naturally fate intervenes all the freaking time and plays games. Demon and Human Academy never lets students in late during the school year but when five very intelligent, sweet, and beautiful girls came into the picture, things begin to change. No one ever thought they would interfere with the most feared demons, much less their pets. They've killed for much less. Do you think that Kikyo would object to killing one of her own to keep her rich boyfriend? I didn't so either. Good luck guys!

**THERE IS JUST SOMETHING TO GET THE BORING INFO OUT AND GET THE GOOD STUFF STARTED :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two

**OH MY GOSH GUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM ABOUT THIS STORY! I COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE WEEKEND TO GET HERE SO I COULD FINALLY UPDATE :) I'M GOING TO TRY AND DO MY FIRST LEMON AND I AM JUST SO EXCITED! AHHH! OK. AS YOU KNOW I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT INUYASHA. NOW ON TO CHAPTER TWO!**

**CHAPTER TWO-THE NEW STUDENTS**

_**IN THE STUDENT PARKING LOT OF DEMON AND HUMAN ACADEMY (NORMAL POV):**_

In the student parking lot of Demon and Human Academy everyone seemed to be watching one specific group of demons and 'humans'.

''Did you guys hear the news?'' Miroku Hoshi asked while he had his arm around his pet Kanna Onigumo.

''What news?'' Inuyasha Takahashi questioned while his pet Kikyo Higurashi was kissing down his throat.

''We are getting new students. Human girls,'' Miroku smirked.

The guys froze and Sesshomaru sneered in disgust. He hated humans. Especially girls.

''Are you sure? We've never gotten new students,'' Kouga voiced.

''Apparently they are incredibly smart and from what I heard, beautiful,'' Miroku smiled innocently when Kanna elbowed him in the gut with a frown and a glare.

''How many are there?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Five,'' Miroku answered uncaring.

''What are they going to be like?'' Shippo wondered while holding Asagi Omaru's hand.

_**LATER THAT DAY WITH THE GUYS (NORMAL POV);**_

''I haven't seen any signs of new students,'' Inuyasha argued.

''Are you sure you heard right Miroku?'' Shippo asked.

Miroku nodded but seemed unsure. Sesshomaru could have cared less but kept sniffing around against his own will. Kouga kept looking at the human girls.

''I'm done with this. Let us find the girls,'' Sesshomaru kind of commanded and walked towards the other end of the school.

The others decided to let it go and followed after him.

_**THE SAME TIME WITH THE PETS (NORMAL POV):**_

''Move!'' Kagura Onigumo shouted at the unsuspecting human girls who dared to get in her way.

''Could you be just a little more of a bitch Kagura?'' Kikyo smirked.

''Yes,'' Kagura stated simply and smirked back.

They all laughed and shook their heads. They walked into their demon culture class that was required by their 'owners'. That was when it all went down hill. Kagura's smirk was wiped right off her face when she walked into someone. She stumbled back.

''I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'' A cute little voice asked worriedly.

Kagura glared at the cute little girl named Rin Yamamoto. Shit was about to hit the fan.

''Can you not watch where you walk?'' Kagura asked with attitude the size of Texas.

Rin opened her mouth, most likely to apologize again but she was pushed behind a fiery red head who glared at Kagura.

''What is your problem? She apologized! It wasn't even her fault,'' The red head named Ayame White retorted.

''Oh? Then whose fault is it? Huh?'' Kagura sneered.

''Yours! You nasty heffer!'' Ayame exclaimed.

Kagura glared so hard it looked like she was trying to start a fire with her mind and it wasn't working.

''Listen here you little cunt-,'' Kikyo cut her off, ''Kagome?''

A beautiful raven haired girl named Kagome Higurashi walked in front to face Kikyo. Kikyo glared and Kagome glared right back. An adorable girl with light blonde hair and bright green eyes named Kirara Hiro made herself known.

''You know her Kag-chan?'' She questioned innocently.

''Obviously, you idiot,'' Asagi snapped at her.

Kirara's eyes widened at her tone and her eyes watered. A sassy, long brown haired girl named Sango Hiro stepped in front of her and glared.

''Kikyo, how do you know that loser?'' Yura asked.

''Oh, dear sister, you haven't told them about me?'' Kagome smirked.

''Sister?'' They all questioned.

''This is my _half_ sister Kagome,'' Kikyo explained.

''Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?'' Kanna wondered.

''Only half? You look so much a like though,'' Kagura stated.

Kagome smiled and took off the baseball hat she was wearing. Kagura, Yura, Kanna, and Asagi gasped. On top of Kagome's head were two cute little black dog ears twitching adorably. Kagome's friends smiled at her. Kikyo sneered in disgust.

''Now do you see why I didn't tell you?'' Kikyo frowned.

They looked at her curiously.

''I _despise_ half breeds,'' Kikyo ground out hatefully.

Kagomes' friends had wide eyes at her cruelty. Kagome simply stared at her like she had heard it a million times. Maybe she had.

''Is that so?'' A voice filled with anger questioned.

They all turned around and Kikyo almost peed herself at the look on Inuyasha's face. He was _pissed_.

**TA-DA! I AM DOING THIS ON NO SLEEP AT 11:26 AT NIGHT SOOOO I APOLOGIZE IF I MADE A MISTAKE ANYWHERE BUT I'M GOING OVER IT TOMORROW MORNING BEFORE I POST THIS SOOOO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER THINGS WILL MOVE ALONG MORE :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter Three

**WOW O.O I WAS SO BLOWN AWAY BY THE FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS I GOT AFTER I POSTED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT YOU GUYS :) WELL NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE FUN TO BEGIN IN CHAPTER THREE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THREE-LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

_**LAST TIME (NORMAL POV):**_

''Inuyasha,'' Kikyo said in disbelief.

Inuyasha continued to glare with pure and undeniable hatred for her.

''I-I didn't mean that about you baby,'' Kikyo tried to explain.

''It's okay baby. This was my own fault,'' Inuyasha said to her softly.

Kikyo looked at him hopefully and Kagome looked at him like he was stupid.

''I should've known you would be this way. Everyone warned me about you. I should've seen this coming,'' He spoke again.

Kikyo's jaw dropped. Kagome began to look at Inuyasha interestedly.

''Inuyasha,'' Kikyo whispered.

''I am also very disappointed in you Asagi,'' Shippo voiced.

Asagi's eyes widened.

''Kagura you made yourself look stupid,'' Sesshomaru spoke to her coldly.

Kagura looked flabergasted.

''How could you treat them like that Yura when they have done nothing to you?'' Kouga looked at her.

Yura didn't know what to say.

''We are done,'' Inuyasha finished.

''We're over,'' Shippo announced.

''Same with us,'' Then it was Kouga.

''I don't deal with stupid people,'' Sesshomaru.

It was completely quiet and calm until Kagura screamed.

''No one dumps Kagura Onigumo and gets away with it! I'll show you, you dog!'' Kagura shouted enraged.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her leave. He turned and held eye contact with Rin. Rin started blushing and immediately looked down. Sesshomaru's smirk seemed to enlarge. Cute and simple humans were fun to play with.

Kanna growled.

''This is you and your stupid friends fault! Look what you have done!'' Kanna screamed at Sango.

Miroku looked at her in shock and then anger.

''Kanna,'' He called coldly.

Kanna's eyes widened and she carefully turned to look into his eyes.

''I think you should leave Kanna,'' He spoke softly but firmly.

''I have this demon class right now. You requested me to take it when I became yours,'' Kanna explained quickly.

Miroku shook his head at her words.

''That won't be necessary anymore. You will no longer be my pet,'' He announced.

Kanna looked at him speechless until she realized he was serious. She ran out of the door with the others.

The guys watched them all leave and then turned to look at the five girls responsible for this disaster. However, what they didn't expect was the intensity running through their veins when they made eye contact with one special girl.

Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Rin.

Miroku and Sango.

Kouga and Ayame.

Shippo and Kirara.

''What are pets?'' Sango whispered breathlessly at the emotions in her head.

''They're for demons when they want a certain human but it can also be used for demons on other demons if they consent to it,'' Miroku explained absently.

''So it is boyfriend and girlfriend for demons?'' Kagome questioned also out of breathe while still holding eye contact with Inuyasha.

''It is more serious then that,'' Inuyasha explained.

''How?'' Ayame wondered while watching Kouga run his eyes over her. She shivered at the feel of his emotions.

''Pets usually become mates later on,'' Kouga explained further.

''How do you know if you are choosing the right person?'' Rin asked.

''You're supposed to get this feeling. But we have never actually felt it,'' Sesshomaru finished explaining.

''Until now,'' Shippo whispered while looking straight at Kirara. Kirara's eyes widened and she blushed.

''If you haven't felt it, why did you make those girls your pets?'' Kirara asked.

''We were wasting time until you guys came along,'' Shippo spoke so seriously.

The girls finally broke the spell and looked at each other.

''We want you to be our pets,'' Miroku stated.

**WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER! I AM SORRY IT WASN'T AS LONG AS I WANTED IT TO BE BUT I HOPE YOU STILL REVIEW :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
